


Bite Me

by 93stylan



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Endgame, F/M, Human Elio, Intense, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Vampire Sex, Willing Victim, vampire, vampire oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93stylan/pseuds/93stylan
Summary: Elio and Oliver meet under different circumstances, but this time one of them is a vampire.





	1. The Start

_ Oliver  _

All your senses are heightened as a vampire, touch, smell, hearing, sight. Feelings too, but you can turn those off if you want to. I revelled in myself, being a vampire was most definitely the best thing to happen to me. It completely changed me, I was strong I was able and I wasn't one to be fucked with. My reputation back when I was turned became known as Red Eye. My eyes were blood red for over a century, I completely thirsted on human blood. I drank so much it changed the colour of my irises from the once icy blue to deep, dark red. I was completely infamous, and I loved it. Humans knew of the Red Eye murderer, that he drained your blood and drank you dry but they did not know that I was a different creature to what I once was. But, that was back then, this is not now. 

In modern society, vampires were known creatures and accepted in the world. They were the only supernatural creature known to humans, there are of course other supernatural beings that we vampires are aware of but humans not. This is because they are not yet ready to reveal themselves to the world and integrate into human society. When this happened with vampires, I was not best pleased as you can imagine. It means I would have to give up my Red Eye life and that disappointed me to no end, but if I did not give it up I would have been killed by the vampire government. There are strict laws in place in order to keep the peace between vampires and humans, and both parties had to respect this. 

\---------------

Thankfully, times have changed and we are able to go outside during the daylight now. There was a vaccination which had been developed for vampires, but it did mean we're still sensitive to sunlight sometimes. I take advantage of this every single day, I enjoy going out for morning walks in Central Park. Living in New York as a vampire was such an exciting prospect, so many potential victims. We were still allowed to drink and kill humans, that was a price the humans were willing to pay to prevent a mass murder from the vampires. I hadn't hunted a human in a few months, I was being well behaved and mostly drinking from blood bags which we could buy from vampire corner shops. 

I breathe in the crisp, brisk New York winter air. Always fresh this time of the year, and cold but I didn't really feel that. I was cold enough myself in terms of my body temperature. The leaves had fallen from the trees and the park really looked like a hollow skeleton this time of the year. After Christmas, New York wasn't as exciting to me but I could never not live here. I've grown so accustomed to it. 

Suddenly, a scent engulfs my nostrils. Sweet, golden, blood was all I could think about. Where was this coming from? More importantly, who was this coming from? I've not smelt a scent this enchanting in years. My eyes scanned around frantically to find them, using my abilities I was zooming all over the place and I inhaled deeply and I pinpointed the location. 

I began to stalk them, and I got closer and closer to this drawing scent. What I was greeted with, what I was seeing was indefinitely the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He looked younger than me, but that did not bother me the slightest. A mop of brown curls sat upon his head, reaching down to his ears, a beautifully sculpted face. Who was he? I needed to know him, I had not been drawn to someone like this again in decades. It was a sign. There was no way I could just go up to him and introduce myself, I needed to stage an intervention. 

The idea came to me that I would pretend I was in a rush and 'accidentally' bump into him, his scent drew me to him and there was no chance I was going to keep away. The intervention idea was cliché but I'm pretty sure it would work. So, I got to work. 

Soon enough, my legs carried me away at a fast enough speed for a human, I didn't really want to give away that I was a vampire yet. Before I knew it, I had crashed into him by 'accident' and by better chance I had already found my excuse to keep in contact with him. He was drinking a coffee and split it down his coat. I'd happily pay for dry cleaning if it meant I would be able to speak and see him again.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry," the words tumble out of my mouth in a frantic and sincerely apologetic manner.

"Shit man. It's fine," he looks to my eyes and then down to his coffee stained coat.

"Please, let me pay for that to be dry cleaned. It's such a nice coat, and it's my fault it got ruined. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No really it's fine. It's old, and I don't care," it was clearly evident he was gutted and this was truly his favourite coat. I wasn't going to let him get away without me getting his number at least. 

"Please. For both your sake and mine, I was the one who ruined it. I'm going to be the one to fix it. I insist," I look into his eyes and they were even more entrancing than I had anticipated. Green with specks of hazel, blue. It seems every colour filled his irises and I had never seen anything like this. I knew he was special from the moment I smelled his scent from a distance. Now that I was up close and he was stood in front of me, he's a little shorter than me but his scent doesn't fail to drift and fill my nostrils it's almost intoxicating. I start to fantasise about what his blood would taste like, sweet, smooth, filling. I had to stop my eyes from turning back to red, I had to control my fangs from emerging.

"If you really insist. But it's fine," he says with a grateful tone, and smiles to me. I could read through his eyes he was appreciative of this act of kindness.

"Are you okay? You didn't burn yourself when the coffee spilt at all did you?" I never wanted to hurt him unintentionally. 

"No, don't worry. I'm okay," and he checks himself over.

"Can I get your number?" I ask him, and he looks shocked so I quickly explain what for so he doesn't think I'm being strange. "To arrange picking up your coat for dry cleaning." I smile at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure," he responds and I pass him my phone to let him put his number in. 

"Elio," I say and look to him, after reading his contact name. I smile, what a lovely name. "Sounds European, where are you from?"

"Yeah, it is. I lived in Italy until I was 18," he enlightens me. He really was fascinating, I had to know more. "What's your name?"

"I'm Oliver," I answer him.

"Oliver," he tests my name on his tongue. The way he says it has me weak at the knees, I can't keep my fantasies under control right now.

"That's me," I smile at him cheekily and wink. A slight blush tints his cheeks, his nose already red from the cold weather. The colour looks magnificent on his skin, so creamy and pale. 

"Okay. So just text me when works for you, and I'll tell you if that works for me," Elio says.

"Sounds good. Listen, I am really sorry about what happened I'm a complete mess," I chuckle at my cunning behaviour. It was all working out very nicely in my favour indeed.

"Honestly, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he says sincerely which he communicates through his eyes. "So, I, uh guess I'll see you in the next couple days?" 

"Yeah, as you said I'll text you so keep a look out for me," I tell him, and he laughs. A gorgeous sound. He is enchanting. I'm hooked on him. 

"Well later, Elio!" I bid him goodbye.

"Goodbye, Oliver. See you soon." 

And we part ways, but it won't be long until we are back in each other's company. I'd make sure of that.


	2. Dry Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver texts Elio about meeting him again, and they end up meeting. It's where it all begins, we're in for a wild ride.

_Oliver_

Two days later, I feel like I've waited long enough to see the boy that had captivated my senses, I was drawn to him. I needed him, his blood, his everything. He was something else, truly. So, I decide to text him about meeting him for the dry cleaning. 

_Hey Elio, it's Oliver. Would later on today or tomorrow work for you to get your coat dry cleaned?_

I anticipate his reply, and I hope I can see him today. 

**Hello Oliver. I can do later on today, I'm free this afternoon.**

_That's great. Do you want to meet at the dry cleaners or would you like to meet elsewhere?_

**We could meet at the dry cleaners if that's okay with you.**

_Yes, of course. I'll see you there at 2:30._

Before I knew it, 2:15 had rolled around and my own vampire blood was pumping around my body at a ridiculously fast. My senses were frantic, all over the place at the thought of just seeing him. 

\--------------------------

_ Elio _

I was apprehensive about seeing Oliver, he seemed so daunting with his tall stature, but there was no denying he drew me in from the minute his body collided with mine at the park just two days ago. I thought he was gorgeous as words of apology tumbled from his mouth. Truth be told, I hadn't stopped thinking about him. His luscious blonde locks, a golden glow to his skin despite the time of year, his wide and kind smile. 

Something changed in me the moment we met, I had no idea what it was. I was intrigued to explore more of how I felt when I was around him, I felt protected? None of this was even making sense to me, and I hoped that soon it would. 

I had finished up my philosophy class at university by 1:30, taking a philosophy class was my father's idea. He's a renowned professor himself, and I'd do anything to make my father happy. I thought going to the dry cleaners earlier wasn't going to do any harm, I had nothing else to do during the time being and plus I needed to allow time to get there. I arrived there by 2:20 and didn't take into consideration the anxious wait I would have to endure, for Oliver this mysterious yet charming individual I had no problem in doing so. 

Sitting inside was the best decision I ever made, even looking outside was enough to cause a sudden shiver to flow through my body. As if the shiver was a sign, Oliver strolled through the door. His eyes flickered from side to side, trying to find my own. The minute they did, I had that feeling again. What was this?

"Elio," he said as he made his way over to me. 

"Oliver, hi," I greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, yourself?" he answered my question with such confidence, despite the fact we had barely even become acquainted less than 48 hours ago. I wish I had that ability, could you imagine. 

"Yeah I'm great thank you," I respond to him. "Look I've brought the goods."

He laughs at my joke, it's a wonderful sound to hear. I really want to get to know him more, this weird feeling, this connection. I felt a drive within me to pursue it, I wonder if he felt the same. A part of me wanted to ask him, but I would never have the confidence or courage to ask a question like that. 

We make our way over to the counter and Oliver speaks to the woman, hands her my jacket and sorts everything out with ease. He hands over the money, I still feel guilty about letting him pay for this, although I thought best not to argue with him. Oliver sorted everything out far faster than I was anticipating and I was eager to keep spending time with him this afternoon, I had no where to be and I hoped the same was the situation with him. 

"Would you perhaps like to go for coffee?" I asked him, "You know, as she said the wait time would be kinda long, as apparently everyone is spilling hot drinks over their items of clothing right now." 

"Funny, funny. But, yeah, I'd like to go for coffee. You know any good places?" I tried to hide my happiness at Oliver's agreement as we stepped back outside into the bitter chill that was New York right now. 

"One of my favourite coffee shops is just around the corner from here actually. Do you wanna head there?" I suggest.

"Sure," I see a hint of a smirk on his face, "let's head there then."

The walk is under five minutes, but conversation flows well during this time. No awkward silences which is weird for me, I'm normally quite awkward with others, with Oliver though I feel right at home. I didn't want to get too in depth with the conversation, I wanted to save that for when we were having coffee.

I'm greeted with the familiarity of my favourite little coffee spot, I come here near enough every day that the owners know me. They greet me as soon as the small bell rings as I push open the door for myself and Oliver. 

"What do you want Elio? This is on me," Oliver tries to pay again, and I can't let him this time. Coffee was on me, it's my treat. 

"No Oliver please, my treat. My idea, my treat," I touch his hand to try to put his wallet away. Touch, electricity, connection. Something tells me it's most definitely not me, at the exact same moment we look into each other's eyes. He feels it too. He fucking feels it too. He broke our eye contact too soon, and he said to me he wasn't going to get anything. I wonder why? 

"Are you sure you don't want anything Oliver?" I ask him, "Not even a cappuccino?" I was trying not to let my Italian show through too much. What can I say, coffee is my life. 

"Yeah I'm fine thank you Elio, how much is it? Please, I still feel awful about your coat."

"Oliver no! I swear it's fine, I come here all the time. They give me a discount anyway," I explain to him and he nods in understanding. After several more bickers back and forth he finally gives in and lets me get my own drink. It doesn't take long to make, there are only a few customers in right now. 

Picking up my delicious cappuccino, I carry it carefully over to the table in the window where I find Oliver was sitting. Oddly enough, it was where I always sat. Strange. 

"I feel so awful that you're not even having anything. Sure I can't tempt you?" I try once more and wiggle my eyebrows to brighten the conversation.

"Nope," he pops the p. "I promise."

"So, Oliver, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"You know, all the cliché details. Age, where you're from, job, stuff like that," I request. He looks slightly nervous for some reason or another but, internally, I'm absolutely shitting myself. I like this guy. 

"Well, my name is Oliver, you know that," he laughs awkwardly. "I'm 24, born and raised in New England. I'm currently looking for teaching jobs in and around the city, I haven't been a local all too long. Tell me a bit about you, Elio.

"Alright, well, I just turned 19. As I said, I'm from Italy a small town near Milan and moved out here when I was 18," I tell him.

"What made you want to leave Italy? Are your family still back there?" he asks me, taking a genuine interest in my life and it truly showed. I smiled at this.

"I came out here for university, for a change of scenery. My father studied in America and told me I had to take the opportunity to if I should get it. I left my parents behind when I moved here, I'm an only child, miss them every day," I realise I made the conversation a bit gloomy and try to pick it up.

Oliver and I continue to learn more about each other, it goes on like this for quite some time. I hadn't got along like this with someone in god knows how long, or ever. The last person I'd managed to get along with and have a proper friendship with was Marzia, back home. I missed her too. 

Time slipped away from us, and it was dark. We picked up my dry cleaning and Oliver insisted on dropping me back to my apartment building, to make sure I got home safe he said, you never knew who was about. There was some truth to that, with vampires living in our society and all. I'd only ever met around 5 or 6 vampires, some friendly and some not so much. I'd managed to avoid ever being bitten and having my blood drained, but one of my friends from university was telling me about his experience only the other day. Now that vampires were swirling around my mind, I made a mental note to speak to Ryan about it more when I next saw him.

"This is me," I gesture to my building, "Oliver today has been really nice. I had a good time. It was nice to get to know you," I thank him with appreciation. 

"Thank you Elio, I had a really nice time too. I'm still really sorry about your jacket. But hey, maybe we could meet up again sometime?" he boldly asked me. Who the hell was I to say no? He was really something, I had never felt like this towards a male before. It was all new to me, but I was so so willing to explore what could happen. The way we both looked at each other after we touched and felt that deep connection, a deep feeling I knew he wanted this too. Oliver was finally making it evident using words, rather than us just communicating through our eyes.

"I would love that Oliver. You know how to reach me, just text me. I'm always around," I smile and thank him once more.

"I guess I'll be seeing you then," he moves in to hug me. Why he does this I don't know, then my mind is suddenly alarmed that we're about to touch again. And yes, it happens again. That feeling, of deep desire and it, definitely means something. I had to talk to him about this the next time I saw him, or sometime after that. He looks at me with shock that it's happened again, and I'm definitely sure my face mirrors his own expression. Similar to before, he communicated this need to talk about this with him. How is he able to do that? My mind is able to understand perfectly what he's saying to me, surely that's not possible.

Unless...


End file.
